Hocker
' Hocker', A.K.A. Experiment 051, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Dr. Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to spit acidic saliva. His one true place is with Mrs. Hasagawa as one of her "cats." Appearance Hocker is a green experiment with a huge teal nose and a yellow spot around his eyes and a yellow stripe on his ears and tail (in his episode, the spots and stripes were originally red). Appearances ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' Experiment 051 was the 51st genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to spit acid saliva. 051 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Against statistically unlikely (but not impossible) odds, several experiment pods landed in one location: Mrs. Hasagawa's yard, 051's pod being one of them. At an unknown point, Mrs. Hasagawa mistook 051's pod for an apricot and placed it in a colander for later consumption along with numerous other pods. After Lilo and Stitch redecorated Mrs. Hasagawa's front yard without her permission, she was less than thrilled with the results, but decided to thank them for their hard work with the "apricots." The pods were then revealed, but before Lilo and Stitch could stop her, she washed them with a watering can, thus activating the experiments. After his activation, 051 began to carry out his primary function by hocking acidic saliva at Lilo, only to miss and hit the house instead. Lilo and Stitch believed the experiments to be a danger to Mrs. Hasagawa and, along with Jumba and Pleakley, decided to capture them all. 051 was then captured in a container by unknown means. 051 and the other experiments were about to be taken away, but were returned to Mrs. Hasagawa when Lilo and Stitch saw how much she cared for them. Later, Lilo apologized to Mrs. Hasagawa while the latter was petting 051, only for the experiment to spit acid at the wall. 051 was then named Hocker. ''The Origin of Stitch'' Hocker was one of the experiments that was gliding on the screen, but he is 542 instead of 051. ''Leroy & Stitch'' The first 624 experiments, including Hocker, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Hocker participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha `Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Trivia *In "Mrs. Hasagawa's Cats", Hocker's tail stripes are red. However, in The Origin of Stitch and Leroy & Stitch, his stripes are yellow. *Hocker's pod color is green. *Hocker is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 051. Primary function: Acid saliva spitter." Category:Experiments Category:0-Series